Dragon age: Academy of Magic Century XXI
by Paramythi
Summary: Anders entra con doce años al circulo, donde se enamora casi a primera vista, pero el otro mago no está para bromas. Con el tiempo, Hawke descubrirá cosas que le harán odiar la vida que ha llevado siempre, queriendo escapar del lugar que lo ha criado.
1. El círculo de los hechiceros

Bueno, antes de empezar, este fanfic está dedicado a un amigo mío que a veces es un carón, pero es mu majo. Tú ya sabes quien eres XD.

En fin, también quería decir que estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a BioWare, etc... vamos a lo importante, ¡Disfrutad de la lectura y dejad review luego!

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO<strong>

**El circulo de los hechiceros**

ANDERS' POV

El circulo de los hechiceros.

Una gran torre en medio del gran lago de Calenhad.

Las viejas paredes de aquel edificio habían visto las peores pesadillas de humanos, elfos y enanos: abominaciones, demonios de deseo y lujuria…

Pero eso ya es cosa del pasado, ahora es una bella torre donde han hecho una plataforma sobre el lago para que los magos entrenen en distintos grupos. La Capilla ya no nos acecha tanto y los templarios nos dejan nuestro espacio. Aunque nos siguen vigilando arduamente.

Se podría decir que es un lugar agradable… si nos dejaran irnos de vez en cuando a casa. Digamos que el mundo ha cambiado mucho desde la última ruina, a los elfos se les trata con el mismo respeto que a los humanos y con las armas de ahora nadie necesita guardias grises ni nada de eso, así que han sido eliminados con el paso del tiempo. Ahora solo se pueden contar leyendas e historias que no se repetirán nunca más. Pero las familias aun se seguían asustando de que sus hijos albergaran dotes mágicas. Sí, eso no ha cambiado en todos estos años.

Para la mayoría de los residentes del círculo, la magia no es un don, sino una maldición. Y no tienen los problemas que tengo yo. Por que en mi interior, yo albergo el espíritu de Justice, una criatura del Velo.

No suele ser malvado, después de todo no es un demonio pero… cuando se enfada se transforma en el demonio Revenge. No espero que lo entendáis, es un tanto complicado.

Ahora mismo voy de camino hacia la gran torre en el coche de mis padres. Ellos no me odian como lo hacen los demás padres. Ellos son muy comprensivos conmigo y con… Justice. Después de todo, estoy con este espíritu desde los tres años.

Tengo doce años y sí, soy un tanto mayorcito para entrar en el círculo. Como habréis deducido, he estado huyendo con mis padres de un lado a otro desde la isla Kirkwall hasta aquí, hasta el gran reino de Ferelden. Pero al final la Capilla nos encontró en una casita en Denerim, al lado de la elfería. Que por cierto, ahora es preciosa y es un gran lugar de comercio para todo Ferelden. La comida casera élfica es estupenda.

- Oye, – Comenta mi padre. – siento que tengas que hacer esto.

- No pasa nada, papá. Sabíamos que pasaría tarde o temprano.

- Sí, lo sabíamos. – En cuanto mi padre aparca y nos acercamos al barquero, mi madre me abraza y me dice. – Hijo, ten cuidado. En ti confiamos pero en los otros magos…

- Tranquila, mamá. Sabes que sé defenderme.

Aunque me he criado fuera del círculo, se defenderme. Bueno, es lo único que se hacer, porque atacar… después de todo, he aprendido a ser un Espíritu Sanador. Me ha enseñado Justicie.

- Bueno… - Dice mi madre mientras subo en el bote. – Ya nos veremos. Cuando sea.

- Claro, mamá.

Cuando subo y me siento en la lancha motora blanca, el barquero me mira un poco extraño antes de arrancar hacia la torre. El día aun no ha amanecido, y la torre parece un tanto macabra desde aquí.

HAWKE'S POV

Otro día en la torre del círculo.

Abro los ojos con cansancio. Miro mi reloj de muñeca y vuelvo a maldecir como todos los días la maniática obsesión con despertarnos a las seis de la mañana.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – Exclama una maga mientras habría cada una de las persianas con un movimiento de muñeca.

Con un largo suspiro, todos los de la habitación – que somos unos cincuenta – nos levantamos algo cansados. Algunos odian estar aquí, y también odian tener magia, pero yo no. Bueno, quizá un poco. Pero es solo porque hecho de menos a mis hermanos y a mis padres.

Los templarios me vigilan más a mí que a los otros niños de mi edad. Pero eso es normal, tengo once años y ayudé a mi hermana a salir de aquí cuando tenía ocho. Y lo conseguí. Más de una vez he oído discutir al máximo encantador con el templario superior de que yo soy una amenaza para el mundo. Pero solo estaba molesto porque lo evité y saqué a mi hermana de aquí.

Voy a uno de los tocadores de la habitación y me peino un poco el pelo, que está muy alborotado por las vueltas que he dado en la cama. Con una goma gris me ato una coleta a mi pelo azabache. No tengo el pelo muy largo, la cola mide unos cinco centímetros.

Bajo las escaleras del piso de dormitorios hasta llegar a la biblioteca. La biblioteca es una gran sala, tan grande que allí algunas veces se entrena. Cuando llego, entro y me escabullo entre los mayores hasta llegar al grupo de mi edad.

- Hola, chicos.

- Hola… - Dice Merril sonrojándose.

- ¡Hola! – Exclama mi amigo Jowan mientras se acerca.

- Ey. – Saluda Surana.

Somos cuatro en el grupo de enseñanza. No somos muchos, pero es suficiente. No conozco a nadie más a parte de mis amigos del grupo y tampoco lo necesito.

Platicamos un poco sobre que tipo de magia que vamos a elegir. Solo nos pueden enseñar una especialización, pero yo quiero aprender dos. No creo que vaya a poder hacerlo.

- Bueno, - Dijo la profesora Wynne. – sé que es un poco tarde, pero se va a incorporar un nuevo estudiante al grupo. – Cuando termina de hablar, un niño de nuestra edad más o menos se acerca. Es rubio y tiene los ojos castaños, es tan alto como yo y es humano. – Se llama Anders y quiero que lo integréis bien, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sí, maestra. – Decimos los cuatro a la vez.

Lo miro y él me mira, aunque como si nunca hubiera visto otro ser humano aparte de él mismo. Pero no me molesta.

Le sonrío y él me sonríe.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado ^_^ ¡En especial a ti, amigo mío! Dejen reviews.<p> 


	2. Ya no somos niños

Estos personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a BioWare y compañía.

¡Disfrutadlo ^_^!

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 1<strong>

**Ya no somos niños**

HOWKE'S POV

Con los ojos cerrados, me concentro en una figura humana con un radio determinado.

No hay nada a mí alrededor que evite que me centre en el enemigo.

Abro suavemente mis ojos plateados para ver la situación que he creado. El enemigo está centrado en la circunferencia imaginaria que he instituido. Alrededor suyo hay más de los suyos. Serán daños colaterales, pero no evitarán que ataque. Después de todo son enemigos.

Sin esperar que mi contrario reaccione y sin dejar tiempo para reacción, levanto los brazos hacia el cielo mientras noto que el color de mis ojos cambia a rojo temporalmente. Del cielo, comienzan a caer meteoritos incandescentes que destruyen a todos los enemigos en el radio que he empleado. Es un conjuro fácil, pero cansa un poco. Me recupero rápidamente y le doy más potencia cuando veo que no los destruye a todos. Una nube de polvo y humo se levanta sobre el suelo, eliminando cualquier posibilidad de ver el destrozo que he hecho en mis enemigos. Mis ojos vuelven a su color natural y toso un poco por el humo del fuego que acabo de invocar en forma de meteoritos.

Cuando desaparece la nube de polvo, intento ver a todas las estatuas humanas que he atacado… bueno, parece que ha sido un hechizo bastante poderoso porque lo único que veo ahora de las estatuas es el polvo que me rodea.

Suspiro al notar todas las miradas que se posan en mí, ya no me sirve decirme a mí mismo que estoy solo. No necesito concentrarme. Aunque cuando oigo algunos gimoteos me doy la vuelta y veo a todos mis compañeros y profesores con la boca tan abierta que dudo que pueda dar más de si.

Mi profesor desde que comencé magia elemental, Niall, me miraba de una manera un tanto extraña, como si esto fuera un sueño del Velo.

Supongo que eso significa que he aprobado el examen de 'fuego' de magia elemental.

Asiento con un poco de incertidumbre y salgo de la plataforma de la torre hacia mi habitación, que ya era más pequeña. Ahora solo hay tres camas en mi habitación, pero no la comparto con mis amigos. Jowan y Surana intentaron escaparse y los pillaron. Jowan escapó con magia de sangre dejando atrás a Surana, que le quitaron las emociones y los sueños y ahora es un Tranquilo. A veces hablo con él sobre como se "siente" con su situación. Supongo que bien, la vida de los Tranquilos no es complicada.

Ahora solo tengo a Merril y a Anders. Espero que ellos no hagan una tontería como la hicieron Jowan y Surana y me dejen.

Me miro en mi tocador - ahora tengo uno propio – y veo a un chico de catorce años con ojos plateados y cansados, pelo azabache recogido en una trenza que llega hasta los hombros, tonalidad pálida y mandíbula estrecha.

Sonrío al pensar que cualquiera que me viera ahora se asustaría bastante. Parezco un gótico. Aunque me gusta mi aspecto.

ANDERS' POV

Subo las escaleras hasta llegar a la biblioteca pequeña y redonda, la sala de hechizos de libro. Allí van a dar las notas de los exámenes de Espíritu Sanador. Estoy nervioso, espero haber aprobado. Si aprobamos este examen no nos hacemos magos, antes tenemos que pasar la Angustia. Pero a los que estudian Espíritu Sanador hacen una prueba distinta. No se puede saber cual es.

Cuando llego, ya están casi todos los alumnos.

Suspiro con alivio al ver que he llegado a tiempo.

De pronto, desde la nada aparece un sobre enorme en medio de la sala y una voz de alguien inexistente comienza a llamar a los alumnos para que recojan sus respectivas notas. Nunca me acostumbraré a esto.

Cuando oigo mi nombre, me aproximo hasta el gran sobre y recibo mi nota metida en un sobre. Pienso que es mejor abrirlo con mis amigos. Y con Howke…

En cuanto pienso en Howke prefiero sacármelo de la cabeza para evitar situaciones… comprometidas.

Voy corriendo hacia la habitación de Merril primero. Desde la primera vez que hablé con ella, me pareció un poco palurda. Me cae bien y tal, pero siempre deja que la pisoteen. Siempre tenemos que ir Howke y yo para que no se metan con ella. Ella es la menor de los tres, tiene catorce años recién cumplidos - la semana pasada, para ser exactos – y es como una hermanita pequeña.

- ¡Merril! – Exclamo dando golpes en la puerta. Después de algunos segundos, unos ojos grandes y verdes se asoman por la puerta, algo intrigados. – Soy yo, Anders.

- Ya salgo… - Susurra desde el otro lado de la puerta. Unos minutos después, sale vestida con ropa élfica y pregunta. - ¿Qué quieres?

- Emm… mis notas…

- ¡Ah! Es verdad… ¿y ahora qué?

- Vamos a ver a Howke…

- Cierto…

Ciertamente, Merril es despistada hasta niveles inalcanzables por un ser humano. Literalmente.

HOWKE'S POV

Estirado en mi cama, estoy estudiando para mi próximo examen, uno de toda la teoría y la práctica de la magia de fuerza, la presión.

Al final sí que pude estudiar ambas especializaciones, pero es complicado no liarte con esto. Más de una vez hice una pared de fuego o de hielo en vez de una de fuerza.

Estoy totalmente concentrado en mi estudio cuando pican a la puerta y sé instantáneamente para qué.

Cierro el libro y lo dejo encima de la mesilla de noche, me siento en el borde de la cama y exclamo.

- ¡Adelante!

- Hola. – Entran Merril y Anders y se sientan cada uno al lado mío de la cama. - ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, estudiando. Cosa que deberías hacer tú, Merril. La Entropía es algo difícil.

- Es que me olvida…

- Ya, - Comienza Anders. – como todo. - Nos miramos los tres mutuamente antes de abrir el sobre que contenía las notas de Anders. - Un… un… un…

- ¿Qué ha sacado? - Pregunta Merril.

- Veamos… - Miro el sobre y digo. – un ocho.

- ¡En qué me he equivocado!

Merril y yo nos reímos incontrolablemente mientras Anders saca humo por las orejas. Literalmete.

Ambos, Merril y yo, sabemos que lo hace para hacernos reír, que en realidad está orgulloso con su nota. ¿Tanto se nos nota la cara de amargados? Bueno, las ojeras no cuentan.

- Por cierto, - Comenzó Andres parando la broma. - ¿cómo te ha ido a ti el examen?

- Bueno, creo que bien. Aunque no me dijeron nada.

- ¿Qué has hecho?

- He pulverizado las estatuas.

- Wow, menos mal que los trozos se pueden…

- No, Anders. No hay trozos. Pulverizadas.

- A lo mejor se han enfadado…

- No lo creo. – Dice Merril. – Tienen muchas.

- Gracias Merril. – Dije con una sonrisa.

Si hay algo que a Merril se le de bien, es el intento de animar siempre a sus amigos. Osease, nosotros.

Quizá a los demás les diera vergüenza ajena, esta chica elfa, pero a nosotros nos da igual.

A Anders le da igual lo que los demás piensen… y eso me gusta. Por algo es mi mejor amigo.


	3. Dos exámenes y una Angustia

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Dos exámenes y una Angustia**

HOWKE'S POV

Voy caminando hacia la biblioteca para dejar unos libros sobre la magia de fuerza que había cogido para mi próximo examen. Pero voy a coger más. Se supone que nos graduamos cuando cumplimos dieciocho, pero mi progreso va más lento. No es porque sea más obtuso, sino porque aprendo el doble y debo ir más despacio. Entonces, calculo que para los veintitrés como mínimo haré mi Angustia.

Mucho, mucho tiempo.

Estoy dejando los libros cuando, de lejos veo a Anders caminar de espaldas hacia la otra puerta de la gran sala. Me fijo en que es casi igual de alto que yo. Sonrío al recordar que eso fue lo primero que pensé la primera vez que lo vi. Si yo mido uno ochenta y tres, él debe estar en el uno ochenta y cinco. Tiene hombros anchos a pesar de ser un mago. Todos son unos enclenques menos él, yo y pocos más. A mí me encanta la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, me encantaría saber utilizar mi bastón para algo más que para lanzar hechizos y conjuros.

Suspiro sabiendo que nunca podrá ser. Sabiendo que posiblemente nunca salga de aquí.

Estoy dejando los libros en su lugar cuando una voz femenina y vieja se oye a mis espaldas.

- ¿Aprendiz Howke?

- Mmm… - Me doy a vuelta y veo a la encantadora superior Wynne de brazos cruzados. - ¿Sí?

- El máximo encantador Irving demanda tu presencia en su despacho.

- Pero… me dijeron que utilizara…

- Aprendiz Howke, – Dice antes de que acabe la frase. – es el primer encantador Irving quién quiere hablar contigo.

- Sí, señora…

Resignado, me encamino hacia el despacho del "director" de la torre.

ANDERS' POV

Entro nervioso en mi habitación, no sin antes mirar si hay alguien dentro. Menos mal que no. Entro sin pensármelo dos veces.

Os preguntaréis a que viene tanto teatro, pues es simple: Howke acaba de entrar la biblioteca.

Yo estaba tan tranquilo cuando entró y solo verlo… me he tenido que ir. He tenido que salir pitando de allí. Es cruel y vergonzoso sentir esto. Mi corazón late demasiado deprisa cuando está Howke cerca.

Estoy sintiendo esto desde hace uno o dos años por mi mejor amigo, pero no me gusta. Se que es este sentimiento que se sembró en mí corazón un día que estaba deprimido por mis padres y él me ayudó a volverme feliz.

No se vosotros, pero yo creo que este sentimiento es muy incomodo cuando estás en un lugar donde todos te conocen y te vigilan constantemente. Y por si no lo habíais deducido, sí, estoy enamorado del mejor mago que ha tenido nunca el círculo de hechiceros. El único problema de esto sería que los dos somos chicos, pero eso no es lo que me molesta, desde joven ya sabía mi preferencia. Lo que me molesta es el sentimiento de deseo o lujuria, no se cual de los dos.

Y es uno de esos sentimientos lo que había sentido en medio de una gran biblioteca, en medio de una gran multitud… y la reacción que conllevan esos sentimientos es algo difícil de tapar escaleras arriba.

HOWKE'S POV

- ¿Señor Irving…? – Digo mientras pico a la puerta abierta.

- Pasa, pasa. Siéntate.

- De acuerdo. – Entro y me siento en la silla que hay delante de su escritorio. - Mire, señor, en cuanto a las estatuas…

- ¿Las has pulverizado por completo con el elemento fuego, unas estatuas de mármol mágico?

- Sí, señor… ¡Pero no era mi intención! Bueno, sí lo era, pero compréndame, no puedo permitirme suspender.

- ¿Sabes… - Comienza mientras se levanta y camina alrededor de la sala. - …de qué están hechas esas estatuas?

- ¿De un material muy caro?

- Esas estatuas que tú has pulverizado son de lo que se llama "mármol contrahechizo". ¿Sabes lo que es?

- El mármol contrahechizo es tipo de material físico que es capaz de repeler todo tipo de hechizos. Hay de distintos tipos, pero solo la magia de fuerza puede romperlas. – Me siento orgulloso de poder acordarme de algo que me enseñaron con siete años.

- Y, ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

- Que… no se. Que he destruido algo que no se podía romper con fuego.

- No, significa que puedes mezclar dos especializaciones.

Me quedo un poco interrogante por esa respuesta. Es obvio que puedo, estoy estudiando las dos, me puedo hacer un lío fácilmente. Espero que no me vaya a suspender.

Se vuelve a sentar en su asiento y apoya los codos en la mesa, mirándome como esperando una reacción o respuesta.

El templario superior Gilmore entra en la habitación de golpe junto con tres templarios más. Me rodean y yo me asusto un poco. No entiendo a que viene tanto movimiento, tan solo eran unas estatuas.

- Hemos decidido que te graduarás a tus quince, tal y como hacen todos los demás aprendices.

- Pero tengo que hacer los exámenes de magia de fuerza y elemental.

- Los harás al mismo tiempo.

- Además… - Pienso en lo que acaba de decir y continúo. - ¿¡Qué? Pero, ¿usted sabe el maná que tiene que gastar eso? ¿Es que quiere matarme?

- Puedes hacerlo.

- No, no puedo, señor. Mi cumpleaños es la semana que viene, ¿sabe?

- Entonces más vale que vaya comenzando, aprendiz Howke.

Indignado, me hago paso hasta mi habitación. No se si realmente podré hacerlo…

Estoy pensando en eso cuando veo la puerta de entrada a la torre y suspiro, ojalá pudiera salir de aquí. Estoy por irme cuando escucho el nombre de mi hermana Bethany y me pongo a escuchar.

- Pues sí. – Dice uno de los templarios de la puerta. – Y el hermano cree que la salvó.

- Me acuerdo la cara de la niña cuando Tharks la mató. – Comenta mientras ríe.

Abro los ojos como platos ante lo que acabo de escuchar. La… cogieron. Y yo no pude hacer nada. Mamá debe estar… mal. Y la manera en que lo cuentan es… cruel. Prefiero ir lo más rápido que puedo hasta mi habitación.

Lo primero que hago al ingresar en la habitación es tumbarme a la cama a llorar.

Bethany… mi bella hermanita Bethany… está muerta desde hace años por mi culpa.

ANDERS' POV

Presiento que algo no va muy bien con mis amigos. Merril está más callada conmigo. Y digo conmigo porque Howke no se viene con nosotros desde hace una semana. Ahora voy a ver como hace su examen.

Me asomo por una ventana que da a la sala donde está él. Me giro y otras personas están asomadas en las otras ventanas como yo. Veo que tiene espectadores y algunas fans.

Le dicen que haga una pared de fuerza que evite que el hielo que se lance a si mismo le roce siquiera. Y lo consigue.

Le dicen que, con un bastón, invoque a una pared de tierra para que se estrelle contra una de fuerza y se rompan ambas. Y lo consigue.

Y así hasta que termina el examen.

Howke sale de la sala e intento hablar con él, pero no hace más que pasar de mí.

Como siempre estos últimos días.

Y que la persona de la que estás enamorado pase de ti es… duro. Realmente.


	4. Chapter 4

Perdooon ó.ò! estoy algo ocupada ultimamente, a parte del hehco de que voy a comenzar todas mis istorias de nuevo y voy a alargar los capitulos, siento no haber avisado antes


End file.
